


春  (Spring)

by bearhoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just.... fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhoon/pseuds/bearhoon
Summary: 春 (Chūn) - spring (season) , gay, joyful, youthful, love, lust, life.Daniel and Seongwu are madly in love with each other.





	春  (Spring)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

What did he do in his past life to deserve someone like Ong Seongwu? Kang Daniel asks himself everytime he wakes up in the morning and sees the most beautiful person, literally and figuratively, sleeping soundly beside him.  
  
It has always been Daniel waking up first before Seongwu does and when they don't have work, Daniel spends an hour or more just staring at his lover's sleeping face, constantly tracing his beautiful features. He loves how Seongwu snuggles on his chest whenever he pulls him close and he loves how Seongwu fits perfectly between his arms.  
  
It was just one of those days when Daniel and Seongwu have a free day from work. As he prepares their breakfast, Daniel heard their bedroom door opening and closing. He heard footsteps coming closer towards him, and a faint "good morning". Seongwu placed his chin on Daniel's shohlder, giving it a kiss.  
  
"Good morning, Princess. Had a nice sleep?" Daniel asked, concentrating on making pancakes and being careful not to burn them.  
  
"I did, as always." Seongwu replied chuckling while pulling away to take a seat on their dining table after seeing Daniel already done making their breakfast. "You're so comfortable to sleep with after all."  
  
Daniel gasped dramatically, placing the plates of pancakes on the table before sitting beside Seongwu. "So I'm just a comfortable sleep? After 8 years, that's all I am to you?" He scoffs, crossing his arms.  
  
Seongwu laughed on the side, standing up and pulling Daniel's body to lean the latter's head on his shoulder as he hugged him. "Aww, is my baby sulking?" Seongwu coos and he can already feel Daniel's lips curling into a grin against his skin. "You know that hyung loves you a lot. Do you really doubt my love for you? I loved you even when you were a snotty brat the first time we met when we were kids. I even loved you and had my heart broken when you dated that baby-faced Ji guy."  
  
"Jihoon." Daniel mumbled but Seongwu ignored him anyways and continued. "I still loved you when you ditched our movie nights for you to go on your dates. I still loved you when I started dating Minhyun and broke it off because it would never work. I still loved you even when we drifted apart. I loved you when you ran to me and apologized for what you did. I loved you when you were a blabbering mess and told me you love me all along but was just too dumb and stupid because you're scared of what you're feeling for me. I loved you when you were so blind you couldn't even see how much I love you. I loved you before, I love you now and will still love you in the future."  
  
As he spoke, Seongwu was burying his face on Daniel's hair, his face red from the embarrassing speech. He didn't know what came to him to say those words. It was sudden, out of the blue. He was only planning to ride Daniel's dramatic response. Daniel on the other hand haven't spoken a word. Instead, he pulled his head away, a hand crawling on Seongwu's neck, pulling the older into a kiss. Only when Seongwu placed a hand on Daniel's cheek that he knew that the younger cried.  
  
He doesn't want to ask why because he knows why. It must have been the overwhelming feeling and the roller coaster ride that they had before they got together.  
  
-  
  
They were two people, scared on confessing their feelings for each other. They drifted apart when Seongwu entered the univrersity and Daniel is still.on his 3rd year of high school. Even when Daniel went to the same university, they still had less time to be with each other because of their different class schedules.  
  
When Daniel appeared on his doorstep one night, pouring his heart out, Seongwu broke down crying. He will never forget how panicked Daniel was when he did. Daniel can feel how awkward it was while they were sitting on Seongwu's couch while he waits for the older for his response.  
  
Seongwu loves Daniel. But he needed time to process everything. Daniel gave him the time but didn't fail to let Seongwu know about his feelings for him. He sent him texts, left encouraging messages on the older's locker, and he sometimes broke inside Seongwu's apartment to cook him his favorite food (Seongwu gave him the spare key when he was still im high school).  
  
Seongwu called Daniel to meet up with him and that's when Seongwu confessed that he too, loves him.  
  
They started catching up, Daniel telling Seongwu how and when did he realize his feelings for the older. Seongwu slapped him in the back when he said it was when he was dating Jihoon during high school and Daniel never felt complete like how he was with Seongwu. He actually opened up to Jihoon about the butterflies on his stomach whenever he sees Seongwu and Jihoon just laughed at him saying, "Dude, you're in love with your best friend." So clichè yet it was funny because Jihoon said that as if he was not dating him.  
  
Daniel and Seongwu never regretted the events in between since it made them realize how deep their feelings are. Them drifting apart showed how lonely and empty it was not to be with the other, how important Daniel is to Seongwu and Seongwu is to Daniel and how they are sure with themselves that they couldn't live without each other. If Daniel didn't make the first move, Seongwu will and it didn't matter whether Daniel will accept his feelings or not. But Daniel beat him to it.  
  
And Seongwu thought, maybe, no, definitely they're made for each other.  
  
-  
  
Later that day, Seongwu and Daniel went shopping together. They went to a newly opened cafe because Daniel wanted to taste their famous cake. They also made their trip to the supermarket to do their grocery shopping.  
  
Going back home, Daniel prepared Seongwu's favorite dinner while the latter browses through netflix on what movie to watch. They ate their dinner, and Daniel and Seongwu being Daniel and Seongwu played the whole time, teasing each other and Seongwu dropping sexual innuendos as his dirty tricks and it made Daniel to shut up but not before leaving a loud whine.  
  
They played the movie Seongwu chose but Daniel never paid attention to it. He was too busy staring at Seongwu whose head is on his lap. His heart flutters, and a tear escaped his eye once again yet he doesn't know why. He just know himself that he really, really loves Seongwu. He hurt Seongwu before when he was young and oblivious of what he feels for the older. They also had their fair share of fights as a couple. Imagining Seongwu disappearing totally from his life sends a feeling like his heart is being pricked by thousands and thousands of needles.  
  
Seongwu felt his hand being taken by Daniel, and he smiles at the gesture though he frowns when he felt something cold running on his skin.  
  
"Daniel, watch the movie and don't draw on my--"  
  
"Will you marry me, hyung?"  
  
It caught Seongwu off-guard, making his mouth agape. He wants to say something but it's as if he doesn't even know how to speak.  
  
"I wasn't able to prepare a ring." Daniel started, running his thumb on the back of Seongwu's hand that he was holding since earlier. "I always tell you this. You're an amazing person, hyung and I didn't know what did I do to deserve you. Despite of me being stupid, hurting your feelings, making you feel lonely, you didn't let go and continued to love me. You accepted me and my flaws, reminding me of things I keep on forgetting, and you always try to fit your schedules with mine. Everyday, you showed me how much you love me and I also do my best to show you that I really do too but I'm not sure if I am doing it properly." He chuckles softly, and places his free hand on Seongwu's already wet cheeks. He's really beautiful even when he is crying, Daniel thought. "I could and would never let you go, I know that myself. I don't think I can even function without you by my side and me planning for my future has always you in it.  
  
"Seongwu, you know how stupid I can get. I may hurt you again, but always know my love will never disappear. You're like the oxygen, I couldn't imagine living a life without you--"  
  
  
"Ah stop." Seongwu interrupted, covering his reddening face with his free hand with a smile blossoming on his lovely face. "You're so cheesy why do I even love you."  
  
Seongwu laughed, taking his hand off from Daniel's and looks at the younger's makeshift ring drawn on his ring finger. "This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."  
  
Seongwu diverted his eyes from his hand to Daniel who has been watching. Ever since before, Seongwu had been feeling his heart blooming for Daniel but in that particular moment, Seongwu knew it had been in a full bloom though he didn't know when. However, not like the other flowers, his heart will stay blossoming for Daniel and will never wither.  
  
Daniel leaned his head and presses a soft kiss on Seongwu's lips when the older started to cry again. "Hey, don't cry," Daniel whispers against his lips.  
  
"I'm just too happy." Seongwu replied, placing his hand on Daniel's nape, pulling the younger's head to him, resuming the kiss that sealed his answer even though Daniel haven't heard a yes from him.  
  
Daniel already knew the answer from the start.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their love story is not about who deserves who. It's also not about who loves who the most. It's about two people with mutual feelings yet they took a different path. But fate paved their way until they met at the same point and since then, they have been walking together to a path where leaves never fall and flowers never wilt in autumn, winter is never cold, and summer is never hot.  
  
  
It's an endless spring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Extra:  
  
Two years later  
  
  
With their parent's blessing, Seongwu and Daniel flew to Canada to tie the knot. Seongwu cried during the whole ordeal and Daniel just laughed amused at his now husband.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this until the end!
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by the song, "Nothing's Gonna Chanhe My Love for You". I've been listening to that song for days and last night, my brain started working lol 
> 
> I first posted this in my twi. It was a good idea to do it since it pressured me to finish the fanfic knowing that someone out there is waiting for the story to end. 
> 
> And i honestly didn't know how to end this fic. Lol
> 
> It took me 30 minutes of thinking about the four seasons reference for the ending lmao hahaha 
> 
> Don't be shy to talk to.me in twitter: @bearhoon or hmu @kkt: yuhanchan. 
> 
> Support Light and the 4 unit songs!!!! ♡ 
> 
> Happy Birthday Park Jihoon! ♡
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
